99 Problems: Rags to Riches
by Dompierre
Summary: Born and raised in Brooklyn, NY, Bella makes a move with her long lost twin Emmett to take over the music industry in order to help support their family. Though both Emmett and Bella seem to loose their way in the world of fame. Pairings: R/B , OOC/AH/AU/FUTA
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Rosalie POV**

"Ayyy, if you havin' girl problems I feel bad for you son. I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one."

I tapped my freshly manicured nails on the steering wheel. Waiting for the light to turn green.

Heidi was in the passenger seat spilling out the lyrics to Jay Z's song while I was concentrated on figuring out the quickest way back to my house.

"Ay, Rosie pull up to the corner store I'm feigning for some candy so bad, pretty please."

She smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes at her before getting over in the far lane so I could make the turn.

When the light changed, I swung around and made a U turn before pulling up to the curb of the CVS.

"Get me some too Heidi." She made some type of sound in agreement before running out and into the store, slamming my door.

The music was up too loud for me to yell at her for that so I let it go.

The heat was too much today, I had the top down on my convertible, so I decided to bring it up so the sun would stop trying to set me on fire.

I turned the music up more while rolling up the windows. I flipped down the sun visor, looking in the mirror, fixing my hair and situating my ray bans on top of my head.

Heidi opened the door a few minutes later with a pack of M&M's and Swedish Fish. She passed the M&M's to me and I set them down in the cup holder before putting the car in drive.

"Wait no don't move."

She turned down the music and I froze up. "Holy shit, holy shit is there a bug on me?"

"No dumb ass, look. That's Emmett right there remember from our senior year. That boy used to be all over us."

I flipped up the visor to see Emmett and couple other people with him walking towards the CVS.

The girl on the left of him had on the same ray bans I have. Her brown hair flipped over her right shoulder. Her and Emmett seemed to be dressed alike.

Their shoes were the same and so was their shirt, different jeans though.

"Damn he still looks good."

Heidi's voice dropped to something too sexual and I completely ignored her while I kept an eye on the girl he was beside. There was another guy with them, but he was irrelevant.

I wasn't paying much attention to Heidi until she rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

"Hey Emmett."

I snapped me eyes towards the back of her head. What the fuck was this girl doing.

If I remember correctly he was way younger than us when we were still in high school.

The group stopped and Emmett looked around until he spotted us and he broke out in this stupid ass grin that I remember all too well.

His dimples making themselves known as he walked closer to the car.

"Heidi? Holy shit baby I haven't seen you in a while, can I get a hug?"

He was right by the car and Heidi didn't hesitate to step out, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and everything.

Thirsty ass.

"Yo Heidi this is my twin Bella, Bella this is Heidi."

Bella, now we have a name for a face, she just nodded at Heidi, not really giving a shit.

"Who's in the car with you?" Emmett added.

Heidi stepped back and bent down, looking straight at me. "It's Rosalie, remember her? She's being rude and staying in the car, when she should show herself."

I rolled my eyes before putting on the caution lights and opening the door.

"Nah, you don't have to get out of the car if you don't want to baby girl."

I looked towards the voice and saw Bella walking towards my car, checking it out.

"No it's fine, she was going to keep bugging me about it if I didn't."

She nodded but didn't say anything else. "This is a 2010 right, you seem like more of a Mercedes girl honestly."

My car was a M3 Beamer, 2010.

My dad gave it to me when I graduated high school. It was more of an apology since he didn't show up to see me walk across the stage, and I was more than pissed at him for that.

"Yo Rosalie let me get a hug."

Bella gave Emmett a strange look, which I ignored since it was none of my business. I went over there, and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good seeing you Emmett."

"Emmett I didn't know you had a twin." Heidi said.

He nodded. "Bella lived in New York, she moved out here recently so we could work on our group. Speaking of that, we have a show tonight, you tryna come through?"

While Emmett was talking to Heidi I turned towards Bella who was doing something on her phone.

"What part of New York are you from?"

"Brooklyn"

She didn't look up at me, so I took that as a 'fuck off' sign.

"Well alright, I'm going back in the car."

I turned around, officially more than ready to go home and eat my M&M's. I stepped down from the curb taking another step before I felt my elbow being grabbed.

I looked back, more than ready to swing if needed. But Bella smiled gently at me making me loose the hostility.

"You got somewhere to be? You runnin' away from me and everything."

Her accent was thick I noticed. She walked so she was standing in front of me, her phone going into her back pocket and her hands sliding into the front ones.

"No, but it's hot out here. Summer's almost over, a tan is not needed."

She just laughed at me while shaking her head. "Where you from?"

"The Valley."

She laughed some more, looking past me before meeting my eyes.

"What's so funny?"

This girl was truly offending me.

"Nah, a song just popped in my head is all. What you doin' tonight though? We have a show, you should come through?"

"So I've heard. What is this show, exactly?"

"We're the misfits girl." She pointed to her black tank top which had Misfits written on it.

"We rap, we're good. I'd appreciate it if you showed up, it's free. Wear something simple. I'll find you there afterwards then the twin and me are hitting up a club later. I'll see you there."

She walked past me, not waiting for my answer.

I watched in complete shock as she walked away, going into the store.

I don't even know where this fucking show is. It's not like I'm showing up anyway. Fuck her if she thinks that's gonna fly.

Heidi was still talking to Emmett so I continued walking to my car, getting inside.

I turned up the song that was currently playing.

_So tell me you love me, only for tonight, even though you don't love me._

I started singing along to Wicked Games while waiting for Heidi to stop flirting.

I looked back towards them, that random guy was still standing there, arms crossed. Looking about as bored as I felt.

Bella came out of the store with a case of Bud Light and some M&M's, which made me look back to my cup holder where mine were.

Damn, should I eat them now?

Nah

I pulled out my phone, about to change the song that was playing when a tap on my window alerted me to Bella by my door. I rolled down the window, raising my eyebrow at her.

She took off her glasses, squinting into my car. Her eyes were green, with specks of brown in them. Damn, her eyes are really pretty.

"Take my number, your phone's out anyway."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Listen, you bossing me around like that isn't gonna work."

She shrugged before spilling out numbers to me. The whole time I just looked at her, I wasn't about to fucking type that shit into my phone.

"Are you deaf, or stupid, did you not comprehend what I said? Say please at least."

She just smirked before licking her lips, looking over the car before coming back down.

"I apologize, Rosalie. But your girl is going with my brother to the show. So, you're coming with me. I'll treat you right don't worry. So, take my number … please."

I huffed before unlocking my phone, going to the keypad waiting for her to say her number again.

She ended up taking it from me, saving it and everything so I came back to a blank screen.

She then pulled out her phone, smirking at me before pressing a whole bunch of buttons. My phone then vibrated.

**Your Boo:**

_**See you later, baby girl.**_

"The fuck, you're not my boo Bella."

She shrugged, walking away.

_**99 Problems**_

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You're going to the show to meet Emmett, and then you're going home with him."

Heidi nodded her head, popping a Swedish fish into her mouth.

She was sitting on our couch, laptop in her lap while going through her twitter feed.

"What, Rosalie that boy is about to hit it big, I'm not saying I'm a gold digger, but I ain't messin' with no brokey broke."

I ran my fingers through my hair before sitting beside her on the couch. Opening my pack of M&M's finally.

"His sister was sexy too." I added.

I felt Heidi shift and I'm sure she was looking at me with the 'no shit' look.

"Sometimes, I wish I swung that way, honestly Rose, those are some good looking twins."

I glanced at her before looking back at the computer screen. Of course she was on Emmett's page looking through his tweets.

"Rose you think they'll be against having a threesome?"

This time I full on stared at her with the 'no shit' look. "Heidi that's incest."

She shrugged. "Ok, maybe I'll just fuck them both at different times."

I clenched my jaw before popping a couple of M&M's in my mouth.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I swiftly pulled it out without messing up my nails.

**Your Boo:**

_**You coming to the show right?**_

I rolled my eyes before looking back towards Heidi. "Are you staying with Emmett the whole night, he's dropping you back off?"

"I'm trying my fucking hardest to stay with him the whole night, but you never know."

I nodded before typing out my reply.

**To: Your Boo**

_**Don't think so. Heidi is chilling with your bro afterwards, not trying to stay there by myself.**_

I put the phone on my lap and leaned on Heidi's shoulder while she scrolled through his tweets. Some of them I laughed at, this boy was a fool.

_Wow, so things that cost 99 cents are actually 1 .01, not cool. I'm broke, ok? #Liars_

_Tell me why I just saw this video of these two white girls doing a cover of "She Ratchet" Shit, they did it better than the original. #SHERATCHETTT_

_Blondes are my type #JustSayin'_

My head shot up at that and I looked at Heidi who was basically jumping up and down in her seat.

"He wrote that today, Rosalie!"

I don't understand why this 23-year-old girl was flipping out like this.

"Yes, so I read. Calm down girl, damn."

My phone vibrated on my lap again.

**Your Boo:**

_**That's a damn shame; I was tryna chill with you tonight. Maybe some other time?**_

Fuck.

Now I want to hang out with her, why does she have to be so attractive. And like all mean which is weirdly charming because she's all-aggressive.

I sighed, leaning my head back on Heidi's shoulder while she was typing a tweet.

_I better not be going home alone._

I rolled my eyes at her tweet before going back to my phone to type a reply.

**To: Your Boo**

_**I'll come by and stay for a little.**_

"He retweeted it!"

_**99 Problems**_

_And when you go on iTunes go 'head and buy this shit. _

_Cus, if you pirate this song then you ain't helpin' shit._

_But if you're broke as fuck, then you're shit out of luck._

The Venue we went to was small, strangely.

I mean space wise. Everyone was close together unless you were sitting down upstairs.

Emmett and Bella were on the stage rapping back to back. Surprisingly there were a lot of people singing along.

_I love the girls out in Cali_

_Show me your hidden Valley_

_Because you girls make sweat_

_So take me out in your Audi_

_With the top down_

I chewed on the inside of my cheek while sipping on the sprite that I got from the concessions. Heidi was beside me waving her hands as if she knew the song.

I never heard them rap ever; I didn't even know they were a thing.

But apparently they had a pretty good fan base considering the amount of people that couldn't get in because it was already full.

I'm surprised we were even let in, we were beyond late.

To be honest I was bored. I'm not that much of a rap fan even though I like their lyrics. I was just waiting for their show to be over so Heidi can go quench her thirst with Emmett and I can go home, or with Bella. Which ever happens first.

I mean it's not like I really care or anything. Though it would be nice to hang out with her, she's so cute ok.

And that tank top, and you can see her arms, and she has tattoos, and someone just stab me with a fork.

Now she's rapping again and moving her hands back and forth. And I love the way she performs; she's so fucking cocky though. Like, get that smirk off of your face Bella, and stop looking at me.

My dumbass decided to wear heels even though she told me to dress casually. But see, heels are the only shoes I have, so.

"Yo, thank you everyone who came out today. Maybe it was because you actually like our music, or because everything was free. Either way we appreciate it. Follow us on twitter, we're tryna win a VMA one day. But yeah, shows over, get out."

I shook my head at Emmett's words. Heidi started walking towards the stage and I followed her. No way was I about to just stand there and look lonely.

We made it by the stage and Heidi jumped on it, running towards Emmett and soon some huge ass white dude grabbed her telling her she couldn't be on the stage.

They thought she was some crazy ass fan and Emmett was just laughing the whole fucking time before telling him to put her down. The crazy shit is that there were some steps right next to me that she could have easily walked on but she decided to do the most.

She thirsty.

I shook my head, leaning on the stage while the building cleared out. Bella came back out and I just noticed she was sweating a little bit and I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sight of her.

Calm the fuck down Rosalie.

The same guy who was with them at the CVS came from the back with a video camera and started filming.

"Why is he filming?" I asked.

Bella came over to me and sat on the edge of the stage, handing me her bottled water. Wow, so I'm a cup holder now.

"We do freestyles after every show to put on YouTube, that's how we get more fans. Then we post the link on twitter, the few fans we have get a hold of it and it usually goes viral in a couple days. Gotta get our fan base up to get signed."

The camera was on me and I just rolled my eyes at the guy. What was his job exactly; did he just chill around them to do their handy work?

"You guys ready for the 60?"

I saw Bella nod while Emmett came and sat next to her. He took off his shirt and that was enough for Heidi to basically turn into goo.

I stepped out of the way, quickly looking around for a place to sit.

"Nah baby girl come be in the video."

I quickly shook my head no. That was social suicide, I was gonna look like a fucking groupie. Hell no.

"Please." Bella hopped off the stage and walked towards me, pulling on my hand to force me to sit next to her.

"The sweat was cute from a distance, but now it's all over my hand." I scrunched up my face and rubbed my leg, hoping to dry off the Bella sweat.

"Oh? You were checking me out Rosalie. Damn we just met and you crushin' on me."

I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the steps, hopefully I was out of the shot and I pulled out my phone.

The twins started rapping while I was going through my twitter feed.

_Listen, I'm tryna get this video to 2k_

_So mami let your friends know who's runnin' the Bay_

_We some cocky motherfuckers looking' for a quick lay_

_With some cuties who be hittin' us up on our two way_

I silently scoffed at Emmett's verse. Do you hear this Heidi? Yeah, he's talking about you babe, quick lay, did you get that?

_I'll be honest with you baby when I say I'm tryna smash_

_But once you get my number you ain't even gotta ask_

_I'll be texting you in the morning saying how beautiful you look_

_And how I'm tryna see you later so we can- _

I heard something hit the stage and I looked up to see Heidi on Emmett's lap and they were full-blown making out.

Bella just shook her head before hopping off the stage again.

_I guess it's my turn right Ace?_

_I'm gonna come up_

_All you motherfuckers gonna want us_

_Laugh at me now and you'll be crying muhfuckers_

_Cus all we need is just a little more haters_

_Because you fuckers made us _

_We needed y'all the most_

_So thanks for stayin'_

_But we bout to blow up, _

_We need more_

_But we ain't waitin'_

_I'm a Brooklyn motherfucker you ain't fuckin'_

_With my borough_

_You Cali people think y'all hard. _

_But you ain't seen shit yet. _

_Y'all talk mad shit_

_When I give you respect_

_Open your mouth again_

_I'll be coming at your neck._

_Oh, and don't play stupid saying you don't know who this is about._

_Drew, yeah. You, keep runnin' ya mouth._

I got confused when she talked about that, I was guessing some type of beef was going on. Shit sounded pretty serious honestly. I chewed on my lip as she made a little gun with her fingers and pointed it at camera, pretending to shoot it.

"That's a rap."

**99 Problems**

_I love bad bitches that's my fuckin' problem_

Luckily for me I ended up going back home by myself because Bella had things to do and Heidi ditched me for some dick.

I was bored sitting on the laptop, so out of curiosity I googled Bella.

Dumb idea, it gave a me a shit load of things I didn't even need to know.

I typed in "Bella Misfits"

Alright.

Holy shit am I stalking her?

My phone vibrated and I decided to ignore it, until it vibrated again letting me know it was a phone call.

_**Your Boo**_

I rolled my eyes while answering the call.

"Hello."

"**Sup baby girl."**

I bit my lip. I just met the bitch, but damn if her voice doesn't do some things to me.

"Nothing, just chillin' on the computer."

"**Mm, well alright you tryna chill with me. I got the place to myself."**

"And exactly what do you mean by 'chill'?"

I laid down on the couch, propping my feet up on the armrest.

"**It's whatever you tryna do honestly."**

"Well that could go two ways."

"**It could."**

There was a brief silence and I worried my bottom lip with my teeth. I should really stop that.

"You still there?"

"**Mhmm."**

"What are you doing? Listening to me breathe or something?"

"**Nah, just thinking."**

"About?"

"**You"**

"Interesting."

"**Yep"**

"Ok, this convo is getting old real quick."

"**Your fault."**

"And how is that?"

I sat up, crossing my legs.

"**Nothing. So what can I come over? Or you comin' over here?"**

"Come over here."

So yeah, that's how ended up waking up in the morning, not remembering a damn thing in my bed with a bottle of Advil and a glass of water next to my bedside.

I was completely naked, just my thin sheets covering me.

When I got up to get the Advil a note was under it.

_You drool when you sleep, and I never noticed that you have some really pretty eyes. By the way, I'm leaving town with the Twin. I'll text you when I can. I had fun last night. Did we have sex?_

_Yes._

_It was good._

_-B xx_

This all happened a year ago.

Now I'm sitting here in the living room with Heidi watching them perform on MTV.

"Hey Heidi."

She hummed in acknowledgment.

"Did you ever tell Emmett that you had his kid?"

**A/N: Keep it or Trash it?**

**I'm glad you read the whole thing... if you did. I'm not sure why I did Rosalie's POV, most likely because i'm not ever going to do it again, it's going to be all Bella from this point on, if I continue it. I guess I just wanted you guys to see how Bella and Emmett act in this series. But yeah, peace out.**

**If no one even responds I'm deleting it. Oh, and uhh, Futa or no?**


	2. The Blueprint

Welcome back, ladies and gents. Thank you for reading and reviewing the prologue to this story. I do hope you stick around. I'm trying to fit this story into 10 chapters, hopefully, so they will be lengthy, like really lenghty. I do have somewhere to go next month, and I'm not gonna be here for the rest of the year so I have to speed this up.

Please excuse the typos.

Happy reading.

OOC/AH/AU/FUTA

**99 Problems**

_Critics say he's "Money, Cash, Hoes." I'm from the hood stupid what kind of facts are those._

**Bella POV**

You know, there's a saying that my dad used to tell me. _Family over everything, except when there's Money._

Now I find that to be pretty contradicting. But who am I to judge, right?

I lived in New York my whole life with my dad and my step mom. You can learn a lot about yourself in NY. Your sexuality, your dreams, your fears.

People seem to think very highly of themselves here, but it's like everyone's trying to impress you at the same time, even with whole high self esteem thing.

I never understood it, but it did shape my views on people.

I'm quick to judge, I hate to say it. But that's just how it is. You keep your thoughts to yourself though. Never voice them unless it's needed.

The friends I made growing up and kept are like family. Don't get me wrong, there are those people who used to be my friends but turned their back on me when things got rough.

That's just how it is.

But the ones that stayed, I owe them my life.

I'll never turn my back on them.

I used to blast Eminem on my Walkman everyday while taking the bus to school. And when the iPod came out, I copped it and blasted Eminem on that.

He was the inspiration to keep me going for my dream.

And I fucking did.

Now I'm here.

I rapped at my friends parties and did Remix's to Nas's songs.

Being famous never really seemed possible. But out of nowhere my Dad flew us out to LA to visit my brother, and that's when it seemed so much more realistic.

The fact that my brother befriended people in his high school that later became famous producers helped us out even more.

We never really talked, but we sent text messages on holidays and checked in with each other every now and then.

I started recording my own songs in a garage studio and sent one to my brother and that's when things got serious.

We decided to make a group.

I was skeptical at first since groups never really work out but shit, the twin and me did a free style over Skype and it was amazing. Truly it was.

So after graduating high school and taking a few college courses I decided it was time to move to LA.

I needed to.

I wanted the money, fuck the fame.

Living in that three-room apartment with 6 kids wasn't fun, hell no.

So I told my father that I'd buy him the biggest fucking house he can imagine if he wanted it. I'd pay for my little sisters college tuition and everything.

That was my goal.

So at 21, which was way too fucking old to still be living with my parents, I made my move.

Right now the bro and me hit our peak. Now we just need to stay here.

Performing on MTV isn't anything special, when we get to the Grammy's then we can talk.

Though I do have to admit, having a whole bunch of famous people I never would've thought listened to our music rap along was a great feeling.

I didn't hate the paparazzi either. I thought it was cool that random people actually cared to spend eight dollars on a magazine about me that they'd get to read for free at a library.

I have about 14 million followers on twitter; I'm trying to get to 40 so I can outdo Bieber.

For the most part I'd say our success hasn't failed yet. I really don't want to be one of those artist that people are all like "Oh shit this used to be my jam, I wonder what ever happened to them?"

That happens a lot.

After the VMA's I was running on two hours of sleep for two days and I passed out at our hotel. For some reason twin and me had to share one room, management saying we weren't going to be in town for long so what was the point. It was a small resort, I could've slept on the pull out couch, but a bed sounded so much more appealing.

When I woke up from my semi-coma Emmett was on the opposite bed going through something on his laptop.

He looked to be pretty upset about something, but being the person I am, I ignored it and went for my phone that was charging.

I unlocked it and went through my missed text messages.

I smiled when I saw one from Leah, my old friend that still lives in NY. I sent her a quick text saying hi, and asking about her family.

It's been a while since we spoke and if she was here I'd be hugging her to death.

Random girls from last night texted me asking about parties, blah, blah, blah. My manager saying we were going to be on Ellen on Monday, blah, blah, blah.

I eventually got tired of trying to text everyone back; I went to hit the sleep button but a new message popped up that caught my attention.

_**Mercedes Girl:**_

_**We need to talk**_

It took me a minute to figure out who it was, but eventually my stomach was in my throat. When a girl sends that to you and you never dated her and only fucked her, yeah, that's some shit to worry about.

I started freaking out a little bit as I texted her back, asking "what about?"

Soon I heard my ringtone go off and saw her name pop up. With a sudden urge of courage I got up and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and answered the phone, expecting the absolute worse.

The phone call started in complete silence, neither of us attempting to speak. Shit, I'm thinking she must've given me something incurable the way she's hesitating. I heard some weird noise and a piercing cry coming from a baby. And I swear I think my heart stopped.

"Please tell me you're babysitting for your friend or something."

I was met with silence again and I started worrying my fingernails with my teeth. They were just gonna be little nubs of meat by time I was done.

"**That's what we need to talk about."**

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, willing my body to calm down.

"**When you get into town do you think we could meet up? I have a lot to tell you."**

"I'm in LA now, we haven't left yet."

"**Ok.. do you mind coming by my house?"**

I nodded and agreed to come by, not really sure what to expect when I got there, but my mind had no problem coming up with over a million different ratios.

"Does your cousin still live with you?"

"**Yeah, bring Emmett too."**

**99 Problems**

_There must be some kind of way out of here_

This is impossible; no way I have a kid. Why didn't she call me if I got her pregnant, this shit can't be true. It doesn't add up, she had my number. She doesn't seem like the type to just pop up out of nowhere with a baby in one hand and the custody forms in the other.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

Having a kid wasn't apart of the plan, it never was, I was always careful when it came to sex.

But when I think hard about it, I don't remember much about what went on that night with Rosalie, I just know we were both high off our ass.

I said I'd call her but never got a chance to with the tour that came up.

When Emmett and I rolled up to her house, we both stayed in the car for a little more time than usual.

Finally we got out of our car, which blended in perfectly with all of these other expensive cars in her neighborhood.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to knock, so I rung the doorbell. It took about thirty seconds for us to hear the door unlock. Heidi stood there and seemed pretty nervous as she invited us in.

I walked in behind Emmett and looked around for Rosalie. Heidi and Emmett were staring at each other for a while as I walked past them and went up the stairs, trying to remember where her room was.

I heard something moving around and I knocked on the closed door that I assumed she was in.

When she opened the door I could tell she wasn't expecting me yet, considering her wide eyes.

A threw her a shy smile which she slightly returned. She moved to the side letting me in and I looked around the vaguely familiar room, my eyes falling on a baby crib which made me look away quickly.

I took a seat on her enormous bed. She closed the door and took a seat beside me, not bothering to look at me as she did so.

My concentration was in my lap as I watched my thumbs twiddle together because no, I wasn't going to look up at her and see her face, I wasn't expecting her to say anything, I kind of already got the point.

I tilted my head and looked at the baby crib that had some type of lining on the bottom, so I couldn't see if the baby was in it.

"He looks like you."

My head snapped back towards Rosalie. "He has the dimples, the green eyes, the brown hair."

She smiled a bit before she continued. "He sleeps with his arm across his stomach, and never cries unless he's hungry. Literally you'd have to change his diaper every two hours because he won't let you know if it's dirty or not."

I laid my chin on the palm of my hand and looked at Rosalie as she spoke. She didn't seem to mind that I wasn't responding.

"I named him Alec, because I've always liked that name, so yeah. That's basically it, and he has a birth mark on his wrist."

I nodded once I could tell she was finished. I sat up a bit, and rotated myself towards her.

I took a deep breath while looking into her eyes. "He's mine, yeah?"

She nodded while I got up and walked towards the crib. I stood by it before taking another step, looking over the railing.

Yeah, that's a baby.

The chubby legs, the little onesie, the pacifier, the drool.

His brown hair was like a little mop on top of his head.

And I couldn't look away from him.

I leaned on the crib and stared at him, watching his steady breathing and the way his arm was folded across his belly.

He looked so peaceful and just, it's my kid.

I can't even put into words how I felt.

I wasn't sad, or upset. I just, I couldn't believe I actually made a kid with Rosalie.

I sighed and looked back towards Rosalie who looked at me with an expectant look.

"Well, ok. So what do we do, do I sign something?"

She chuckled before shaking her head no. "Just be here for him please? I just need the support. I'm moving soon, going to New York actually, to start my career. And, well, a baby was a surprise. A good one, but still, I don't want to put my plans on hold."

"So, send you money?" I nodded, that sounded about right, I'm not sure if I was expecting something different or not.

"Monthly would be fine, visit him once in a while, when you can?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't see why I can't visit the little dude, no problem. And what about you? Can I visit you too?"

I smirked at her, trying to ease the tension that was growing in the air.

She sighed and smiled a bit, it made my heart skip a beat. I continued staring at her, psh. I'm acting like I never checked her out. Please, when I first saw her out by the CVS that day I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Sexual attraction, yes. Emotional, not even.

But now I guess it's bound to happen, I'm gonna see her a lot more.

Just wait until the press gets a hold of this. She's going to gain a shit load of followers on Twitter, and a lot of haters.

I really hope this is my kid, because she's about to go through hell and back just by being attached to me.

A silence fell between us and a little cry broke it.

I immediately turned back towards the crib and watched little Alec cry. Immediately I went to pick him up, he fit perfectly in my arms.

When he went open his eyes I saw those muddy green eyes that I saw every day in the mirror, and there it was, that little detail that ruined any future arguments over who's kid it was.

I smiled down at him and used my free hand to poke his belly a bit. He gradually stopped crying before trying to squirm away from my tickling.

His dimples were deep like mine and it made my heart melt a bit, he had one little tiny tooth trying to root up from the bottom, you could see it clearly when he smiled.

Rosalie got up and walked towards me and the little dude.

"I have to feed him soon Bella."

I looked up at her then back down to Alec. "It's fine I can feed him, do you have the bottle?"

She chuckled a bit. "I breast feed Bella."

"Oh." I awkwardly looked up at Rosalie then my eyes just happened to flicker towards her chest. "Hm, did they get bigger?"

She nodded before reaching out her hands for Alec.

You know, I actually don't like that name. Just sayin'.

I'm gonna have to give him a nickname soon.

"Well while you're doing that.." I handed over Alec to her. "I'm gonna go, I guess, process this. But, thanks for letting me know. I wish you would've told me earlier though. I could've been there for you Rosalie."

She looked at me and nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's cool. No need to apologize I'll be back over tomorrow before we leave. When are you moving?"

"Next month."

I nodded and started walking out of the room, smiling at her before I left.

I don't mind the idea of having her in my life permanently.

**99 Problems**

What I want to know is who thought of breast pumps. Like seriously, whoever it is, is a fucking genius alright? Just saying.

It's been about five months since I found out I had a kid. It's going good honestly, nothing bad so far.

Rosalie moved up to Manhattan, she's working for some law firm there and has a fulltime nanny. Honestly I don't feel too comfortable with that. You can never trust people, my dad taught me that.

I don't care who they are, it could be my best fucking friend and I wouldn't leave my kid with them.

So having a straight up stranger handling Alec made me shifty.

But Rosalie said it would be fine, and I already hated being away from them for too long. Especially being in a different country.

As of now we're in the UK for one more day. We've been here for a month finishing up the tour, it's tiring I'll tell you.

But guess what? I haven't fucked one bitch, like at all. I'm pretty proud of myself. I mean shit I have a kid now, no time to be fucking around. I have to keep myself focused.

I've been doing some house shopping for my dad. He said he wanted to move to Hawaii for some reason, but I didn't argue, shit I went with it. It's whatever he wants.

My little sister has been going through some things though. Her name's Alice, a short little thing, but she got that from her mom. She's the only other girl in the house, I just have a whole bunch of little brothers after that.

Alice had a boyfriend named Jasper I think. They were dating since I was 19, which made her 15 at the time, but they knew each other since she was in middle school. She found out that he was cheating on her for about a year, and I swear if I was there he wouldn't be fucking breathing right now.

I don't understand the idea of cheating, if you have something good why stray from it? And if it's not good, then why stick around?

He could've at least broke up with her, it would've hurt her yeah. But this is way worse.

I was on Skype with her for the whole night while she cried her little eyes out. I made it my duty at that point to hunt down that girl he fucked, and him. I'll make sure that day is their last; I put that on my grandfather's grave.

No one hurts my family –that shit doesn't fly.

The bro and me went clubbing on the last day of our tour, no point of staying in all day.

I fucking love the UK, the people there know how to throw a fucking party.

So we both ended up having awful hangovers and went to the airport the next day wearing shades and hats, I couldn't deal with the paparazzi if they were there. The lights would probably make me want to vomit all over their shoes.

Good news is that we finally have a break.

So I'm heading to New York and Emmett's going back to Cali until we have to meet back up.

We took the same plane that went to New York, then we went our separate ways.

Just smelling the air of New York made me feel like I was back at home, the busy streets, the yellow cabs, the people on their phones. The con artist that would walk behind you and most likely take every single thing from you without you noticing.

Yep, I missed this fucking place.

News apparently went around that I'd be in Manhattan since I saw people across the street trying to take pictures of me.

I have to remember to call my security guard tomorrow; no way was I getting mobbed on my week off.

I hailed down a cab and spilled the directions to him. He was taking me to Brooklyn; I wasn't allowed to take the subway anymore, for security reasons.

So during the two-hour drive the cab driver and me talked about politics. Interesting right? No sarcasm here, I'm serious. Talking to strangers about politics is always iffy since they could just flip out on you if you guys don't believe the same things.

When we pulled up to the familiar building I looked around, checking to see who was out. I saw some of my old neighbors sitting outside on the benches; the playground was full of kids, someone broke the fire hydrant and I just shook my head.

Nothing like home.

I paid the guy and tipped him extra, knowing he had to fill up his tank and there was no gas stations near by.

I got out of the cab and opened the trunk, getting my suitcase and made my way towards the front.

I rung the old apartment number and the intercom came on.

"_Hello?"_

"Bradey it's Bella buzz me in."

The button buzzed and I opened the door, going into the lobby and waited for the elevators.

One thing I wasn't looking forward to was smelling the piss that would most likely be all over the floors.

The elevator buzzed and I stepped in, hitting floor number 17. The elevators closed slowly like they always do. I looked around, the camera they had in here was busted, obviously by a hard object. As always there was a puddle of pee in the corner, thankfully far from me. Yep, this was home.

The elevator stopped on floor 12 for some reason, the doors opening to reveal three vaguely familiar guys.

"Oh shit, Bella?"

And then it clicked. "Seth?"

He ran into the elevator hugging me, almost squeezing the life out of me. He looked completely different. He should be 18 now, but damn he grew.

"Why are you back here? I thought you hitting it big in LA!?"

He finally let me go and I took a minute to let my breathing go back to normal as the other boys came in, chuckling as the door closed.

I leaned on the wall and sighed. "I'm on break right now. Oh, and you do know this elevators going up right?"

The kid in the back spoke up. "Yeah we're going to get Alice. Take her out with us. She's been pretty down lately, I can't let my boo be all sad and shit."

"Your boo?" I raised my eyebrow at this little kid. What, he's about 18 too, he looks familiar but someone's gonna have to give me some names.

I just don't appreciate anyone speaking about Alice right now.

The elevator dinged, letting us know we were on the floor and we all filed out, Jacob grabbing my suitcase for me.

"Yeah my boo. Come on Bella, she can't say no to this for long. I've been asking her to leave that asshole for years, and since he hurt her, she's been talking to me more, I have a chance."

I rolled my eyes as we walked down the hallway.

"It's called rebound Collin, you're a rebound." Seth said.

Collin, there we go. Shit I forgot that little dudes name, that's a damn shame. But I haven't seen him in years so I'm excused.

We eventually made it to my old home and I knocked twice. The bolt lock was let down and I smiled as soon as the door opened. My little brother standing there with only his fucking boxers on eating a damn fruit pop.

He smiled when he saw me and hugged me, Dre was only 6 years old and shouldn't be answering the door, but whatever.

He ended up getting all the sticky stuff all over my pants, but they were black, so I could only feel it, other people couldn't see it.

His curly hair was a mess too, damn they just let the kids walk around looking like death all day.

My step mom is Hispanic, so all of my siblings are half Spanish, half Italian.

So dealing with their hair was something no one wanted to do.

I walked into the living room while Seth, Dre, Collin, and the other guy with them went into the kitchen, most likely raiding the fridge.

I put my suitcase in the living room, passing the vacant living room, which is surprising. My other brothers must be downstairs.

I went to the back to my parent's room and found my step mom with her glasses on, looking at some papers. Her bed was full of envelopes and her forehead was wrinkled in concentration.

I knocked on the door, letting her know I was here and she looked up, smiling.

"Hello Bella, how're you dear?"

"I'm good ma." I walked over to her, hugging her. She was more of a mother to me then my egg donor was.

I let her go and glanced at the surrounding papers.

"What are these?"

I picked up one of the envelopes; it was unmarked so I knew what that meant.

"How much do we owe?"

She shook her head and let go a heavy sigh. "It's adding up to be more than we can afford. I'd say about 15 grand as of now, but I'm only on the second envelope, there's ten more I haven't opened." She was rubbing her forehead, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Ma I told you, I'd take care of everything, I'm getting you and the family out of here as soon as I can mom, I have money now."

She once again shook her head. "No I couldn't ever take your money away from you dear –"

"You don't have a choice, honestly." I smirked at her. "Alice here?"

She nodded and I walked out of the room, knocking on Alice's door.

"_GO AWAY!"_

I was a little taken back by that. "Shit Alice I just got here, and you want me to leave already, what you high or something?"

I heard some fumbling going on before the door opened. Alice's eyes were puffy and red, and if I didn't know any better I'd say she was actually high, but her wet cheeks kind of overruled that.

"Shit Alice." I sighed while backing her into the room, wrapping my arms around her and kicking the door shut with my foot.

She immediately started sobbing in my chest as I rubbed her back. I saw a letter on the desk by the door and picked it up without letting go of her.

"_Thank you for applying … we are sorry to say that unfortunately you will not be accepted into NYU's-"_

I stopped reading right there, knowing the reason for her tears. "Shhh Alice, it'll be ok, You want to go that college right?"

I felt her nod her head, her sobs becoming dry heaves. "I'll get you into that college Alice, I promise you."

I was already thinking of ways to bribe the fuck out of the dean of admissions.

After I got Alice to calm down a bit and go out with Collin and his friends I went down to the third floor and knocked on apartment 311.

When the door opened, Leah dapped me up before giving me a hug. She looked absolutely smacked, and the weed smell was heavy as hell.

She let me in and I walked into the living room. The whole fam was there. Jacob, Edward, Peter, and Paul.

She sat down on the couch beside Paul and I made myself comfortable on the recliner.

"Yo, I need a favor guys."

They nodded, I wasn't expecting anything different.

"Y'all remember Jasper right?"

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I don't know I kind of wanted to introduce Bella's family a little bit.**

**But whatever, I still feel like this chapter sucked dick.**

**I was also thinking about advancing time with each chapter. Because I kind of wanted it to be so that Alec, Bella's son, get's towards being a teenager by the end.**

**What do you guys think? Leave your answers below.**

**Peace out, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
